


No More Questions, Just You and I

by IvyYara



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Smut, They just want to spend time together, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: John and Brian just want to spend the day together for valentines, but their bandmates make them go to the studio all day. They make the best of it.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	No More Questions, Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runningfortocome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/gifts).



> For Runningfortocome, happy Valentine's Day. I really hope you like it. It's not exactly the prompt you gave, but almost, but its Breaky, so I hope you enjoy it! <3

John was only half conscience when he felt something tickle nose. He tried to rub it away and he groaned because it wasn’t working. He hadn’t slept a lot these past days because they had been in the studio non-stop for the last two weeks, recording their new album. He had been counting the days to when he finally would be able to have a solid eight hours of sleep. When the tickling moved to his neck, he slowly started to wake up, only then he realized he felt kisses against his neck. He finally opened his eyes when he felt a hand move slowly down his stomach to his lower regions.

“Bri, what are you doing?” He asked sounding groggy but interested in where this was going.

“Waking you up.” Brian mumbled against his skin, while he continued leaving kisses up to his ear.

“Is that so?”

He didn’t mind waking up like this

“Is it working?” Brian whispered.

John chuckled. “I’m not sure.”

Brian’s hand moved to the inside of his thigh and then palmed him through his underwear. John let out a soft gasp.

“I think it is.” Brian said before he pressed his lips against his. 

John lost himself in the moment and the feelings of pleasure started coursing through his body. Before he could let himself go completely, he remembered they really didn’t have time for this. John gently pushed against his chest when Brian’s hand moved down below the waistband of his boxers.

“Wait, we have to go, we are supposed to go to the studio, this album isn’t going to finish itself.” He said even though he didn’t really want to stop, but he could already see Freddie’s face and hear Roger’s whining if they were late. 

Brian didn’t share his opinion because he kept peppering John’s skin with kisses. “It can wait.” Brian mumbled against his skin while he wrapped his hand around his length. “Besides it’s valentine’s day and I want you.”

The little fight John had in him to begin with left him and he moaned softly when Brian started slowly pumping his length. He arched his back when Brian slowly moved down John’s body, kissing his collarbone and sternum. 

Before John could even get off Brian boxers there was a loud bang on the door, snapping him back to reality. He groaned when Brian’s hand stopped.

“Wake up you lot!”

It was Roger’s voice from the other side of the door. Before they had the chance to answer, the door opened and Roger’s head peeked around the corner, not caring about their privacy whatsoever. 

“It’s studio time, Freddie is in a bad mood and…” He trailed off and then noticed the compromising position his friends were in. “Oh… did I interrupt something?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Brian reluctantly moved away from John and rolled his eyes. “Never heard of privacy Rog?”

“Hey, I knocked.”

“Not the point.” He said getting out of bed and putting on his clothes.

John was blushing furiously and desperately tried to cover up his full on arousal with his hands. Which apparently didn’t work from the smug expression on Roger’s face. He hid his face in a pillow and groaned, his voice muffled. “Thanks Rog! we’ll be right there.” 

He heard Roger chuckle, but he didn’t want to look at him feeling embarrassed that he had seen him in this state. “Okay Deaks, just let me know if you need any help with that.”

“Roger!” Brian exclaimed.

“What?” Roger laughed.

His laughter slowly died away when he finally left the room. John slowly looked up to see he was really gone. Then Brian moved into his vision smiling apologetically.

“Sorry love, we’ll continue this later?” he asked and pressed his lips against John’s

John nodded and sighed loudly. “Yeah sure.”

Brian smiled and made his way to the bathroom leaving John in bed, not satisfied at all and trying to think about anything that would make his little problem go away.

***

Roger hadn’t been kidding when he said Freddie was in a foul mood. The singer was constantly whining that his voice sounded like shit and he kept wanting to do several different takes, and even after that he wasn’t satisfied. John wondered how many tapes they had used at this point. He really wasn’t paying that much attention to whatever Freddie was saying, or any of the other arguments he and Brian were getting into. They spent the whole day in the studio, and he didn’t think they made much progress. He was getting irritated that they didn’t even finish one song yet. Normally he wouldn’t really let that get to him, but today was valentine’s day, and it looked like he would be spending the whole day in the studio, instead of spending some time with Brian.

He wouldn’t say he really cared a lot about valentine’s day. But he had been looking forward to spending a free night cuddling on the sofa, while watching a movie, and maybe even more. But instead he was there trying to work on this album. Which was important but the only thing he could think about right now was Brian and how they were interrupted earlier that morning.

John still felt grumpy because he hadn’t gotten what he wanted and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He kept glancing at Brian while he walked around the studio. It wasn’t helping his concentration, especially not when Brian would casually brush his fingers against his shoulder or put his hand on his thigh when he sat next to him. The touches were all so innocent, but enough for John to not focus on what he was supposed to do.

“What’s up John?” Roger asked.

“What?” John looked up from where he was not playing his bass, picking at his fingers instead.

Roger grinned. “You look absent, does it have anything to do with this morning?”

“No.” He lied, the blush on his cheeks exposing him right away.

“If you say so.” Roger laughed softly and got back to scribbling in his notepad.

It had everything to with this morning, and John was getting more and more restless, not being able to easy the feeling of just wanting to have sex with his boyfriend. But seeing how Freddie wanted to do yet another take, he didn’t think he would get any before he would turn grey.

“No darling, it’s just not right.” Freddie argued.

He and Brian were standing at the mixing panel, Brian had his headphones around his neck, looking at something Freddie was pointing out on a sheet of paper. He looked positively annoyed, like he was about to burst. He sighed loudly, not even trying to hide the fact he was irritated. “What isn’t Fred?”

“I’m sorry dear, I know you don’t like criticism, but the solo, if you could just adjust it a little?” Freddie asked.

Both John and Roger looked at their bandmates and then back at each other, wondering when the bomb was going to burst. Normally Roger would just join in the argument, but seeing what happened this morning, he probably didn’t want to test his luck and get into an argument with Brian. John was already preparing himself to get an earful about how Freddie was impossible to work with sometimes, knowing well enough his boyfriend could be just as bad.

The outburst didn’t come, and Brian took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “I think it’s best to take a small break right now.”

John raised his eyebrows in surprise and Roger looked at John with the same expression on his face. They both had been ready for another argument, but John was wondering what was going on under that calm exterior.

Freddie didn’t seem to feel anything for Brian’s suggestion. “But…” he started.

Brian held his breath for a moment, John was surprised there wasn’t steam coming out of his ears. “Fred, we have been going all day, we haven’t made any progress. Roger and John haven’t even been able to get backing tracks done for a few off the songs, I need a break before I bite your head off.” 

Before Freddie could complain Roger spoke up. “Yes, I could use a smoke.” He stood up and patted his pockets looking for said smokes. “Come on Fred, you could use one as well.”

John sent Roger a thankful look, which was answered with a knowing smile. When the drummer and singer left, Brian sat down next to John with a sigh, putting up his feet on the table. He looked tense and John wasn’t sure what to do, because he knew how Brian got when things didn’t go his way.

Before he could say anything, Brian rested his head against John’s shoulder. “Sorry valentine’s day didn’t work out the way we wanted to.”

John turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “That’s not your fault.”

“I know, I just didn’t think we’d still be here you know; Freddie is driving me insane, don’t get me wrong I love him, but he can be so…”

“Hard to please?” John suggested.

“Yes! exactly.”

John smiled to himself, because Brian was exactly the same. That’s why they bumped heads so much. He wasn’t going to tell Brian that though, he didn’t feel like getting in an argument himself.

“Move over.” John said, and he patted Brian’s leg.

Brian looked at him a bit confused. But then John put his hands on his shoulder and turned him so that his back was facing him. He sat up on his knees and laid his hands on his shoulders and began slowly rubbing them. Brian let out a soft sigh when John used his thumbs to rub circles below the nape of his neck, between his shoulders and his spine. He kept applying soft pressure when he noticed Brian was completely relaxed and let his head hang as John continued to rub his skin. John was satisfied with the feedback he received from Brian, the occasional sighs and moans were music to his ears.

“Why are you so good at this?” Brian asked almost breathlessly.

“Didn’t know I was until now, but you seemed tense, figured I’d do something about it.”

All Brian could do in response was sigh in agreement. John continued working his muscles until he got a different idea, the sounds Brian was making didn’t leave him unaffected and their interrupted moment in the morning hadn’t left his brain. Freddie and Roger could be back any minute, so he didn’t have time to overthink this.

He tilted Brian’s neck and began placing tender kisses against the crook of his neck. He smiled when Brian let out a soft groan. He scooted in closer, and pressed himself against Brian’s back, trailing his hands from his shoulders down to his sides. He placed soft kisses up against the side of his neck until he reached the shell of his ear.

“How’s that?”

Brian hummed and he leaned into John’s touch. “Really good.”

John smiled, he snaked his arms around him and slipped his hands under his shirt, brushing his fingertips over his torso. “Yeah?”

Brian nodded and he shivered when John’s fingers traced his chest and stomach. When his hands moved further down, he could feel Brian squirm. Before he could go any further Brian placed his hands on John’s. He turned around swiftly and pinned John against the sofa, pressing his lips against his.

John gasped softly but was happy with this turn of events. He pulled Brian closer against his body and returned the kiss. He tilted his head back when Brian started kissing his neck. “You were making me kind of hot there.”

John feigned innocence. “Was I?”

Brian glanced at him; his eyes dark. “Yeah.” He trailed his hands down until they reached the button of John’s jeans.

“Wait.” John said. “Not here.” He continued, eyeing the door before Brian could question why.

Brian immediately seemed to understand and stood up, pulling John to his feet and pulling him towards the first room he could find.

***

“Fuck John, I’m so close.”

John moaned as Brian thrusts grew erratic and lost their steady rhythm, and he knew he was about to come. He tried to keep himself up on his feet as best as he could with his hands against the door, while Brian began stroking him. He tilted his head back against Brian’s shoulder.

“Oh yes... keep going.”

He wasn’t sure how loud they were, at this point he couldn’t care less. All he could think about was the burning pleasure that made the muscles in his stomach tighten. He was being pushed up on his toes with every thrust.

A few more strokes and John cried out, his legs shaking. Brian held him up with an arm around his chest while he thrusted few more times before he stilled, his voice muffled against John’s shoulder.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. John let out an airy giggle, when he finally found his voice. “Happy valentine’s day.” 

“Happy valentine’s day.” Brian chuckled. He let John go when he was sure he would be able to stand on his own.

They quickly cleaned up and straightened their clothing. When John turned to Brian, they shared a slow kiss. “I needed that.” Brian mumbled against his lips.

John pulled back and pecked his lips once more. “I know, come on we should get back.”

When they opened the door, John stopped and Brian collided against his back, not paying attention as he was still zipping up his fly. When he looked up, they both saw Roger leaning against the opposite wall with a big smirk on his face. Roger took a drag of a cigarette before blowing out smoke towards the ceiling.

“I was just waiting to go to the loo, but I think I’ll take the one on the first floor.” Roger said with a teasing smile before walking towards the stairs as if nothing happened.

John just looked at him go, for a moment not being able to say anything. He then looked at Brian who seemed just as lost. Then at the exact same moment, they burst out laughing and made their way back to the studio. John thought they would finally be able to make some progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't usually write this ship, so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
